como decirte que te quiero
by Ceridwen-Black
Summary: San Valentin!Ese dia vuelve de cabeza a los enamorados. Y ese día será el que decidirá Sirius confesarle su amor a Remus. One-shoot


Como decirte que te quiero?

Autora: CeridwenBlack

Pareja: Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Con eso quiero decir que no soy J.K Rowling y que no estoy forrada como ella. La verdad es que estoy en la más absoluta miseria (según yo), pero aun así no gano nada al escribir esto.

Esta historia esta dedicada a toas aquellas personas que están enamoradas! Felicidades!Y Todos los de Slasheaven! Feliz San Valentín!

Era un día soleado en el colegio Hogares de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra. Los pajaritos cantaban dulces melodías. Los rayos del alba iluminaban las claras aguas del lago. Y unos pequeños rayos del sol se filtraban entre las cortinas de la cama de un muchacho de largos cabellos negros. Sus ojos se contrariaron por el molesto despertar. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama para seguir con su placido y agradable sueño. Cuando un suave y placido sonido llego a sus oídos.

-HOY ES SAN VALENTIN!SAN VALENTIN!AMOR!SE RESPIRA EN EL AIRE!(Cantaba un James a todo pulmón mientras bailaba con una chica imaginaria por toda la habitación)

-CALLATE PRONGS-Grito nuestro muchacho abriendo sus ojos grises que volvía loca más de una (N.A: incluida yo).

Decidió que ya no podría conseguir dormir, así que se levanto. En ese momento se dio cuenta que era el último en levantarse. James estaba cantando y bailando por toda la habitación. Peter estaba metiendo sus cosas en la mochila. Sus ojos buscaron al último de los merodeadores.

-Y Moony?

-Amor! Lily te quiero! Eres mi mujer! Algún día lo serás aunque no te lo creas! Serás mi mujer! Y hoy en San Valentín me declarare!

-Que cruz-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y afrontándose sus cabellos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.-Hoy te declararas?

-SI!

-AH! Eso si que lo as oído-

-Antes as dicho algo?

-Y Moony?

-En el comedor.

Sus ojos grises expresaron decepción al no ver al hombre de sus sueños.

James le miró y al instante supo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano de travesuras.

-Peter, se me olvidaba.-dijo con una sonrisa-Marta quería decirte algo. Se me olvido. Creo que era urgente por su cara.

-Marta? Me voy a buscarla! Pero ya me lo podías haber dicho antes.

-Lo siento-Dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

-O.K! Luego nos vemos.

Y dicho eso desapareció por la puerta.

-A ver! Señor Padfoot!Que le pasa?

-A mi?

-Sip! A ti!

-Esto…que..

James tuvo compasión de él. Se sentó a su costado en la cama.

-Es por Moony?

Sirius le miró a los ojos e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso. Tú le quieres, hoy es San Valentín..Día perfecto para declarte! Y decirle lo que sientes por él.

-Es muy fácil decirlo…pero hacerlo…

-Ya le has mandado la carta!

Una sonrisa se le iluminó en la cara.

-Si! Ayer por la noche la mande.

-Bien!Pues entonces nuestro plan ya esta en marcha! Ahora a que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Tienes razón! Además que es lo peor que me puede pasar?

-Que te diga que si y tengáis cachorritos!Muchos Moonys y Padfootitos corretean por hay!

-PRONGS!

-Qué?

-Nada-Dijo un sonrojado Sirius solo al imaginarse el como tendrían que hacer sus supuestos lobitos.

El comedor esta a rebosar. Todos los alumnos estaban esperando las tan ansiadas cartas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las ventanas.

Remus estaba desayunado tranquilamente, mientras James y Sirius hablaban sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch, y Peter estaba repasando para el examen de recuperación que tenia sobre Transformaciones.

Un sonido de varios pajaros volando se oyó en la distancia. Era el correo de San Valentín con sus respectivas cartas de enamorados.

Varias se dirigieron asta ellos, dejando una a Peter dentro de su plato de Gachas, Tres a Remus, Quince a James y unas ciento cincuenta a Sirius.

-OH! Vaya veo que este año te has lucido Paddy-Le dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

-No me importantan. Solo me importa una en especial.-dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, haciendo que se sonrojase el muchacho.-voy a ver si me a mandado algo en especial esa persona. Dijo empezando a abrir las cartas.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Todos se pegaron un buen susto. Y todos los de las demás mesas se voltearon a ver lo que pasaba, solo para poder ver que un hiperactivo Potter estaba saltando encima de la mesa. De repente se puso de serio. Se puso a caminar sobre la mesa hasta llegar al frete de una muchacha de unos impresionantes ojos verdes y una preciosa cabellera pelirroja como el fuego.

Salto de la mesa. Se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos.

-Lily Evans , eres la persona más especial que he conocido nunca. Me arias el placer de ser mi compañera en el baile de disfraces de esta noche.

La muchacha, al principio abrió muchos los ojos, para luego, después de que la información llegara a su cerebro, se pusiese colorada.

-Me...me encantaría!

-Bien-Dijo el muchacho con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad-a las diez te espero en la sala común.

Y dicho esto se fue con sus compañeros. Los de las demás casa no se extrañaban de su comportamiento, ya que era un Merodeador, y de ellos se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-Moony. Que te pasa-Dijo un preocupado Peter al ve que éste casi se atraganta mientras leía la última de las cartas que tenia su compañero.

-Es esta carta.-susurro mientras se sonrojaba.

-Qué? Dijeron Sirius y Jameséste ya había vuelto.

-Es preciosa-susurro.

Déjame ver-dijo Potter, mientras le cogía la susodicha carta. Esta estaba escrita en un pergamino dorado, con letras de plata. La caligrafía era muy hermosa. Entonces comenzó a leerla en voz alta para que Sirius y Peter la oyesen.

"_como quisiera que entendieras que mis sentimientos son mas profundos que todas las palabras. Te he estado mirando sin apartar mis ojos de ti, la angustia me desgarra el corazón, mis noches son u tormento…_

_Tu ausencia me ahoga, y la ribera ala cual llegaré, será de una oscuridad sin retorno, pero.. Seguiré teniendo fe en el milagro que solo tu podrías hacer cambiar dolor por amor, y suspiro por susurro.. _

_Si pudiera estar a tu lado para siempre, como el viento que te envuelve tierna y fuertemente, no me importaría fundirme en el cielo…_

_Si me extrañas, podría ir volando a verte .Si te sintieras triste podría abrazarte. Abre los ojos. Estoy extendiendo mis brazos para protegerte…_

_Si quieres saber quien soy. Te esperó en le lago a las diez._

_No faltes…_

_X"_

-UAU-Dijo James- esto es precioso!

-si-Dijo aun sonrojado Lupin mientras recogía su preciada carta.

-Vas a ir-Pregunto Sirius.

-no lo sé!

-No vayas-Dijo de golpe.

James le miro de forma rara. Peter les ignoró y comenzó a comer. Y Remus alzó una ceja."Que le pasa a Paddy? Esta muy raro últimamente"

-Por…?

-Puede ser cualquiera. Puede ser una trampa.

-no creo..Dijo fijando sus vista en la carta.-Parece que él que la escrito es muy sincero y ha abierto su corazón.

-sincero? parece que piensas que es un chico Moony-dijo un divertido Prongs.

-Eh! O#O

-Vas a ir?

-Remus miró su carta y luego a Sirius!

-No quieres que valla. Verdad?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Yo?

-Si tu!

-Porque…tendría que preocuparme por una cita que tu tengas…yo tengo miles toda las que quiera.

-Pues que sepas que voy a ir!

-Bien!

-Bien!

Y dicho esto Remus cogió sus cosas y se fue rápidamente del comedor.

-Padfoot!1Estas tonto, lo que menos te conviene es que Moony se enfade contigo.

-No creas! Así seguro que ira. Además..Seguro que no se espera que sea yo-

-que haremos contigo-Dijo moviendo la cabeza divertido.

-Hacerme una estatua del tío más sexy del universo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso ni lo sueñes!

Y ambos de dirigieron a sus clases.

Era por la noche. Todo el mundo había cenado rápidamente para poder disfrazarse tranquilamente antes de la hora en que empezase la fiesta que el director había dicho que se celebraría hacia una semana.

22h

Un chico vestido de ángel esperaba en el lago a que apareciese la persona la cual había enviado esa carta.

El lago estaba tranquilo, y en sus aguas se veía reflejada la luna menguante. Entre dos árboles Apareció un hombre vestido de marinero, con una mascara blanca que ocultaba su rostro.

-Ho..Hola!

-Hola-La voz era muy sensual y suave.

Remus bajo la cabeza. Era una situación incomoda."Quizas Sirius tenía razón! no tendría que haber venido!"

-Eres hermoso-dijo mientras se acercaba y acariciaba con el dorso de su mano esas mejillas tan suaves-Eres mi ángel! mí luz y mi oscuridad!

Remus miro a los ojos de ese hombre que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblase con su simple contacto. Eran grises. "esos ojos ya los he visto..Se parecen mucho a los de alguien..No..No puede ser…"

-Pa..Paddy-Dijo con voz temblorosa.

El desconocido se separó de él, para después despojarse de la mascara. Mostrando así su rostro.

-Sirius!No tiene gracia! vete!

-Eh! Porque-Dijo un triste Black.

-Y si viene el que me ha escrito la carta y nos ve!

La tristeza que reflejaba el rostro del joven animago desapareció para ser substituida por una de felicidad.

-No creo que venga nadie más.-Dijo con total seguridad.

Lupin le miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-Veras..(Coraje Sirius!Vamos! solo Dilo!)..Yo…la carta..(Ufff..Si que cuesta!).

-La carta?

Miró directamente a los ojos de su amor. Toda la cobardía que sentía hacia unos momentos se esfumó. Todo fuese por ese por el hombre de sus sueños.

-si. Yo la escribí.

-tu..Pero-Unos dedos se colocaron en sus delgados y delicados labios pidiendo silencio.

-Espera. Dejame hablar.

El licántropo solo pudo cabecear.

-Remus Jonathan Lupin. Desde el primer día que te vi me prendí de la luz que desprendia. Era una calidez que hacía que sintiese ganas de estar cada segundo a tu lado. Haces que mi corazón se aceleré con solo una sonrisa tuya, una palabra o una mirada. Tu, eres el ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra. Eres un ángel caído del cielo que hace que cada día me sienta con ganas de seguir con vida. Tu eres la melodía de del sonido de las olas. La luz de las estrellas. Mi luz y mi guía. Lo eres todo para mí. Moony…yo..Te quiero.

Dos lágrimas surcaban el rostro del licántropo. Sirius con sus manos quito esas lágrimas. Y luego con besos recorrió el rastro de estas. Sus labios estaban muy cerca.

-Si..Sirius..Yo ..Yo también te quiero…

Y sus labios se fueron acercando a los del animago asta que se unieron en un calido beso, en donde ponían al descubierto todos sus sentimientos, todo su amor y confianza. En un beso que uniría sus corazones para siempre, sin importarles las adversidades. Eran el uno para el otro para siempre.

FiN.

Bueno...Puff! Lo he hecho un poco corriendo! No se como me habrá quedado al final. Creo que un poquito soso! Por cierto lo que pone la carta de Sirius es la letra de una canción que sale en un cómic. Kaikan Phrase! Me encanta esa letra! Es como se declara Sakuya a Aine!(Es muy romántico!Se declara con una balada!).

Ya sabéis! Quiero saber vuestras opiniones! REVIEWS!

FeLiZ sAn VaLeNtIn!


End file.
